


Diary of a Random Background Guy

by Kurenai_Tenka



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Assorted pairings, M/M, everyone has a crush on Abel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenai_Tenka/pseuds/Kurenai_Tenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diary of the delightful meme that is the random background guy from <a href="http://starfightercomic.com/chapter_02_page.php?page=Chapter_02_Page_22.jpg">ch2 pg22</a>. Still trying to get Abel to notice him, still not succeeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Go For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537820) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



> As I managed to start a ridiculous meme due to making a [series](http://kurenai-tenka.tumblr.com/post/32805375762/social-construct-who-is-doing-the-mmm-ing-is) of [ridiculous](http://kurenai-tenka.tumblr.com/post/33209551216/mrsklemzak-kurenai-tenka-so-after-the-last) [photosets](http://kurenai-tenka.tumblr.com/post/33660723811/okay-so-partly-because-the-original-post-has-75), I thought I'd further the problem by writing this. <3
> 
> The name for RBG's fighter (Aramis) was 100% stolen from asocialconstruct, and the events of her fic _Go For It_ are referred to here too.

Dear Diary,

I still can’t get A to notice me. In fact I’m not even sure if he knows my name or not. I’ll try to talk to him again tomorrow.

 

Dear Diary,

Finally managed to talk to A! We talked all about the datasets and he helped me run some numbers. It was going really well, until he asked me what my name was.

I guess he really didn’t know my name after all.

 

Dear Diary,

Just had dinner with Aramis. He says that I should just try asking A to go for lunch with me, but I don’t think that I can. I’m sure that he’d say no.

 

Dear Diary,

I thought that A smiled at me today, but it turned out that he was looking at Keeler. I think Aramis may be getting sick of hearing about him now, but he still sat and had a drink with me after I told him.

 

Dear Diary,

Everyone had lunch together, and I sat opposite A. Aramis came over, and after he left A asked if he and I 'get on well'. Not sure why he looked so embarrassed when he asked though.

 

Dear Diary,

Today one of the other navigators asked me if me and Aramis are ‘together’, apparently A said that he thought we were. I wonder if I should tell him that we’re not? Why do people think we’re together anyway?

 

Dear Diary,

Spoke to A today! I was really excited at first, but he just kept asking me about Aramis… I’m starting to think that he might like him. I guess he’s just into more confident guys. Or maybe brunettes?

…I don’t think dark hair would suit me.

 

Dear Diary,

I met Abel’s fighter today. Sort of. He pushed past me to talk to Abel and scowled at me a bit. Aramis says that he’s like that with everyone and I should just avoid him. I can’t believe that Abel is stuck with a guy like that.

 

Dear Diary,

I don’t think Keeler likes Abel’s fighter either, he turned up again today and they were both staring each other down. Abel wasn’t there though, so his fighter ended up leaving. Not sure what’s going on there.

 

Dear Diary,

Whenever I’m working with Abel, Keeler keeps looking over and smiling. Am I doing something wrong? Abel asked if I needed anything and Keeler actually started laughing.

 

Dear Diary,

Today Keeler was asking me about Abel; he was still giving me that bemused look the whole time though. Afterwards he patted me on the head and told me to watch out for raging fighters. I’m becoming very confused; people on this ship are rather strange.

 

Dear Diary,

After work Keeler dragged me off to go get drinks with him. He seems to be a lot less professional when he’s off-duty, he kept buying me shots and then tried to take a nap on the bar. At some point two fighters started brawling, and Keeler’s fighter (the tall one) turned up and broke it up, and then took Keeler to bed. Can’t really remember how I got back myself.

 

Dear Diary,

Too hung-over to work. Aramis made me coffee before he left, and he seemed sympathetic, but I could hear him laughing after he closed the door.

 

Dear Diary,

Keeler wasn’t happy that I missed work, but I didn’t think it was a good idea to say that really it was his fault. I should probably know how to say no to drinks when I’ve already had too many. A asked me where I was yesterday, I told him I was sick. It might have been obvious that I was lying though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far too much Keeler, and even more drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay with these, especially to those people that I said I would do them within a certain time-frame to and then didn't deliver. I have a much better grip on what I'm doing with them now, so chapter 3 should be infinitely quicker, and I'm raring to write it. :D
> 
> Thankyou again for all the lovely comments on the first chapter!

Dear Diary,

I’ve just about recovered from my hangover, and Aramis has just about recovered from laughing at me whenever he thinks I can’t hear him. Keeler seems to have forgotten that I missed work too, or at least he isn’t mad about it anymore.

 

When I missed work the first time, he told me that he’d write me up if it happened a second time, but then today he said that we should go and get drinks again sometime. I’m not sure if this is some kind of test or not, but the more time I spend around him the more I think it’s the kind of thing that he would do.

 

Dear Diary,

Keeler’s still trying to get me to go out with drinks with him. As soon as I tried to say no he starting talking about inviting Abel whilst waggling his eyebrows at me, it was very disconcerting.

 

Dear Diary,

Keeler is really pushing this drinks thing. He told me I could (should?) bring Aramis along with me, and that he can get Encke to give him the time off to do so if he ‘asks him nicely’, I’m really not sure what that means.

 

Dear Diary,

Came into work unexpectedly early, I now know what that means.

 

Dear Diary,

I told Aramis what I saw, and he seemed really confused about it. Apparently ‘it was obvious’ and I ‘really am clueless’. I tried to be upset with him but he makes it impossible. Unfortunately he now knows about the drinks thing and is insisting that we all go, ‘especially if he is going’.

 

Dear Diary,

Keeler has a pretty predictable pattern of behaviour when he’s out drinking it seems.

 

He kept getting everyone rounds of shots and shouting about downing them in one, Aramis seemed perfectly fine (he just got happier), and so was Keeler’s fighter (who actually seemed to get grumpier). As it turns out, Abel is a lot better with his shots than me too. He seemed fine with those fruity daiquiri things Keeler ordered too, but then as soon as he stood up to go to the bathroom he fell over. Keeler’s fighter looked really exasperated about it but still declared that he was going to carry him to bed. Keeler seemed really giddy about that for some reason and tried to go with them, but his fighter was quite insistent about him waiting for him where he was.

 

After that I think Keeler ordered more shots (how does he not collapse??), and allegedly I fell asleep on Aramis’ shoulder (though I’m sure it was more like resting my eyes). When Keeler’s fighter got back (looking even more annoyed for some reason, I might be missing something) he insisted that they both went to bed, and after a lot of needling they did. Not entirely clear on anything after that, I think Aramis had to support me on the way back to our room, and then probably kept getting woken up all night by me proving that I can’t hold my alcohol (again).

 

Dear Diary,

I had a message this morning saying that I didn’t have to come in until the afternoon, maybe Keeler isn’t immune to alcohol after all? Weirdly, Aramis got the same message.

 

When I came in, Keeler seemed as energetic as ever and keen to make up for the lost hours.

 

After I got back, Aramis told me that Encke had spent most of the day looking rather green and swiftly leaving every half hour. Apparently I’m the only one whose superior is borderline inhuman.

 

Aramis also said that at some point whilst Encke was… indisposed, that fighter that he doesn’t like was generally kicking off about him, saying something about touching things that don’t belong to him, but then every time Encke reappeared he immediately shut up. I don’t really understand what’s going on, but Aramis seemed to find it incredibly funny.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's acting strangely, and RBG learns to keep things between himself and his diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the fabulous elisetales' birthday. <3 Those who know her may be able to guess which aspects are by her request!

Dear Diary,

Abel seems to have been quite awkward around Keeler since we all went out drinking together. I don’t know why, and Keeler seems a bit confused by it too. Even more strangely, when Encke came by Abel excused himself so quickly that he knocked over half the things he passed on the way out (almost including me). I had to stay facing the wall for a long while after he knocked into me, I could practically feel my face changing colour. I won’t be mentioning that to Aramis, he’ll never stop laughing at me.

 

Dear Diary,

According to Aramis, Abel’s fighter has been staring daggers at Encke at every possible opportunity. I think Aramis is starting to find it more irritating than amusing, but apparently Encke doesn’t seem to care (or notice) either way. I still have no idea what’s going on with that, but Aramis assures me that that’s just ‘what he’s like’.

 

Dear Diary,

Abel seems really distant and distracted at work. I’ve still got no idea what’s wrong, and I’m too afraid to ask. It’s not like he’d tell me if I did ask him anyway, I’m sure. Hopefully someone else (Keeler maybe?) will talk to him about it.

 

Dear Diary,

I really need to be much more careful when I’m… well going anywhere, actually. Somehow I seem to walk in at all manner of inopportune moments (case in point Keeler and Encke’s… private conversation).

I was trying to find Aramis, and I ended up hearing the back end of a conversation between Encke and Abel’s fighter (Cain?)… or rather, Encke yelling at Cain. Something about treating people properly? I’m not sure who or what he was referring to, but maybe he was angry with Cain’s comments about him after all?

 

Dear Diary,

Abel’s fighter came by just before we were meant to finish, making a fuss as usual, enough so that Abel ended up leaving early with him.

When I eventually left, I spotted them down one of the corridors. They seemed to be having … a moment. I mean… well I guess they were hugging, and for once Cain didn’t look quite so scary. Almost gentle, I guess? And Abel was practically melting.

I guess they really must be ‘together’ like everyone says, I don’t know why I ever thought they could have not been.

In the end, I just left them to it. I feel so stupid.

 

Dear Diary,

Aramis keeps coming back early, he thinks I’m upset and in need of looking after or something. He really does act like my mother sometimes. 

I kind of miss her, actually. I wonder when I’ll be able to go home.

 

Dear Diary,

I’m really not sure what just happened. I think I’m going to go and lie down.

 

Dear Diary,

I suppose writing down what happened may help me figure things out. Maybe? Well, here goes:

I ran into Abel’s fighter. It was incredibly awkward. It became more awkward when he said that he’d seen me watching them the other day, and more awkward still when he asked if I’d enjoyed it. After that… well… I mean… I know fighters aren’t great with personal space issues, and… maybe it’s a colonial thing. I should ask Aramis. Maybe.

I think I’ve written about it enough now. Going to go and lie down again.

 

Dear Diary,

It may not have been a good idea to speak to Aramis about it, he seemed really angry. He asked me if I wanted him to speak to Encke, which I really don’t want him to do, so instead he suggested speaking to Keeler.

It’s kind of a mess. I think I talked him out of ‘dealing with it himself’ though. There’s no reason for him to get involved, especially when there’s nothing to get involved over!

 

Dear Diary,

Aramis started a fight with Abel’s fighter! Or he was in a fight with him, anyway. He’s refusing to tell me anything about it, no matter how many times I ask him. When I tried to find out if it was somehow my fault he just denied it and then stopped replying.

In future I’m just going to keep these things to myself, hopefully that way nothing can escalate further. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Can't tell anybody anything these days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA RBG's magnificent Cain observation journals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the-nerd-word, who is not only lovely and encouraging, but also wrote [full length versions of some of the diary entries](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8752970/1/Diary-of-RBG-Scene-One), which are fabulous and highly recommended. <3 Thankyou so much!
> 
> Also thankyou to elisetales, who looked at this at multiple stages during our 'productivity nights'. <3

Dear Diary,

Aramis still won’t tell me anything. I want to know what happened, but I suppose my only other option would be to ask Cain, and well… no. I suppose there’s a chance that Abel might know what happened, but depending on what that actually is, asking him could be even more mortifying.

I suppose then I’m settled on doing absolutely nothing, especially as being uninvolved has worked so fantastically for me so far.

 

Dear Diary,

Either you or the universe as a whole is conspiring against me. I must have spent nearly every spare moment of my day hiding behind corners avoiding Cain. I suppose I have no definitive reason to think that anything bad will happen, but after the last time I ‘met’ him, and the incident with Aramis, I’d really rather not take my chances; at least not until I have an idea as to what happened between them. 

Maybe I should ask Abel after all. 

Diary/Universe, please don’t take this as another hilarious/traumatising opportunity to have me walk in on something that I really shouldn’t see. 

I mean, with Abel it’d be… I suppose…

Goodnight Diary!!

 

Dear Diary,

Rather than spend another day hiding in the shadows from potentially angry (or otherwise, I suppose) fighters, I simply decided to ask Abel.

Unfortunately, it seems his fighter was about as helpful as mine (with added profanity), and Abel seems to be chalking it up to some kind of grudge between the two of them (apparently he has a lot of those).

I suppose Aramis did make it fairly clear that he didn’t think much of Cain, but I really doubt that that’s all it is. He’s not exactly the ‘angry outbursts’ type.

Short of converting my ‘hiding from Cain’ to ‘spying on Cain’, I really don’t know what else I can do at this point to find out more. I considered taking Aramis out for another night drinking with Keeler to try and get it out of him, but the mere idea of going out drinking with Keeler again makes me queasy.

 

Dear Diary,

I would like to point out before the following entry that if I’m already hiding from Cain, spying in addition should really be considered a productive way of utilising the situation. You know, for research purposes.

With that rationale in mind, I may have spent more time than was reasonably necessary combining my skills of ‘remaining hidden in a corner’ and ‘seeing things I’m probably not supposed to see’ to great effect.

What I mainly learnt from this, is that I wasted far too much effort hiding from Cain, as he really doesn’t seem to be all that aware of what’s going on around him at all. That or he actually knows I’m there and just doesn’t care, I suppose. What a frightening thought.

 

Dear Diary,

Day two of my Cain surveillance (yes I do realise how ridiculous that sounds). 

I can understand why Aramis wanted me to keep away from him to begin with, he really doesn’t seem to get along with anyone: yelling at people, picking fights, ‘personal space issues’ (not me this time!)… I honestly can’t tell if he actually has any friends or if he does and he’s just horrible to them too. I’m also unsure if the violation of personal space is a positive indicator or not. It’s certainly not a good thing, anyway, but let’s not discuss that incident again diary.

 

Dear Diary,

I may finally have begun to crack the ‘Cain code’ (let’s not refer to it as that again). I’m finding the ‘personal space invasion’ thing to vary quite a bit in reasoning, but he does seem to have at least one friend/cheerleader/lackey, though what is actually going on there seems like an entirely separate line of investigation. 

He seems to exhibit a lot of fairly ‘schoolyard’ behaviour too. At one point he attempted to trip another fighter, and though he only stumbled, both Cain and his friend (??) sat around laughing about it.

I would have made a dreadful fighter, truly.

 

Dear Diary,

It seems fairly likely that I have lost several years of my life from the sheer horror of today (or this month, possibly). 

As it turns out, Cain actually does pay attention to what’s going on around him, and was in fact fully aware that I was stalking him somewhat. In fact, he told me so, in detail, and whilst very close to my face.

Somehow this (very close) conversation/interrogation made a neat turn from me being some kind of scheming stalker to being…. Well, interested in something else entirely.

There is a chance that after he offered to fulfil this ‘interest’, that I hit him with my clipboard and ran away. I am dearly hoping that this was an elaborate hallucination on my part (possibly brought on from a stealth attack by Keeler armed with shots, or from the shock of Abel professing his love); however I suspect that this is in fact not the case and I am, in fact, going to be killed.

Time to write that will I’ve been putting off, I suppose. Or maybe I can just take to following Aramis around 24/7.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paranoia and Unicorns! No, that doesn't make a great deal more sense in context.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is dedicated to to Royal Phantom and Vennadda, both of whom drew amazing fanart of this fic ([here](http://kurenai-tenka.tumblr.com/post/39212950816/royalphantom-another-quick-sketch-for-kt-x) and [here](http://kurenai-tenka.tumblr.com/post/39609617998/vennadda-here-is-my-rbg-mini-comic-based-on)). Thankyou so much guys! You're both amazing. :D
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who encouraged/rightfully kicked me, and/or helped bounce ideas with me. :) I am basically a sack of potatoes without you all. xD <3

Dear Diary,

Somewhere in-between organising my will and writing a final letter to my mother, I decided that perhaps hiding in Aramis’ shadow until the war is over might not be the worst idea. Certainly more appealing than being killed in a creative and unpleasant manner in some dark corner, regardless of how immaculate the will and letters I leave behind are.

I haven’t told Aramis about the clipboard incident. After what happened last time I told him something like that, it seemed a bad idea (plus, I don’t want to have to write a second letter to his mother). I suppose not telling him could make explaining why I’m intending on following him ‘until the Colterons helpfully decide to spontaneously combust’ rather difficult.

 

Dear Diary,

I’ve realised that following Aramis around and ‘attending work’ sadly don’t go together. This has made my only alternative human shield Keeler, and I’m still not entirely sure whether I’m more scared of him or Cain. As of yet, Cain hasn’t caused me to be lain in bed comatose for a day, so who is actually the bigger danger is debatable.

 

Dear Diary,

I’m starting to get the feeling I’m being followed. I’m sure it’s just paranoia (Cain has better things to do than follow me around, right??), but still. 

Perhaps the stress will kill me before Cain can, which would probably be more pleasant.

 

Dear Diary,

I wonder if Cain might be more reluctant to kill me in front of Abel? Or does being near Abel just make me more likely to run into him (and die sooner)? Either way, as it turns out, being around Abel is still rather blush-inducing. I had to blame my sudden change of colour on the heat radiating from the computers (which doesn’t even make sense with all the fans, so he must just think I’m entering menopause or something equally ridiculous, which would still be better than the actuality).

Regardless, if he knows that his roommate is planning my imminent demise, he didn’t let on. I certainly don’t think he has the capacity to be a co-conspirator (that’s the sort of thing I’d expect from Keeler, really), so I suppose he must have no idea. 

Sadly I may have initially pondered all this whilst staring at him. I think he was a bit unnerved. I am an idiot, and seemingly a creepy one at that (disregard all prior occurrences of stalking as potential evidence of this).

 

Dear Diary,

Sometimes when I talk to Abel, I feel like I’m being watched. I guess I have somewhat paid attention when I’ve been informed that Cain is a ‘possessive jealous maniac’, and he is on my mind more than a little, so that’s probably why. There is also, however, a chance that I am just losing it altogether, as I occasionally turn around and am sure I’ve seen someone looking through the door. I can only gleefully await the moment when I start to see Keeler shooting rainbows at flying unicorns in a glorious battle to the death.

 

Dear Diary,

What on earth did I write yesterday?

Anyway, not only were there no unicorns, there has also been no Cain. At all. I’m a little concerned, he doesn’t particularly seem the type to let things drop.

I suppose there’s always the chance that I terrified him so much with my clipboard wielding prowess that he’s afraid to face me again. That or he’s slowly poisoning my food. I really should start carrying my diary everywhere in case I need to write out last minute instructions as to where to find my body. Also perhaps start cooking my own food.

 

Dear Diary,

It is actually quite therapeutic to be able to write in you anywhere now. Certainly gives me something to do whilst I’m waiting people to vacate the bathroom so I can complete the day’s humiliation.

As I was already so jumpy from my so called ‘stalker’, I managed to throw water all over myself the second Keeler popped up unexpectedly in front of me. He at least seemed to find it quite it funny. Was my stalker in actual fact just my task-master of a boss noticing that I was staring at Abel when I should have been working?

Either way, I’m now waiting for an empty bathroom so that I can attempt to jam the door (which is probably both impossible and ill-advised), and remove my top so that I can dry it under the hand-dryer like a child. This is 100% not a story I intend to tell Aramis.

 

 

_‘Dear Diary’? Who the fuck writes diaries anymore? Good read though sweetheart, very cute. Nice to know you think so much of me- and my girlfriend. :)_

 

Dear Diary,

Yep, definitely going to die. Possibly right here from the horror of what transpired in the interim before you were returned to me. 

Diary, please tell my Mother that I love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing someone else was very very hard. I hope it's not too dreadful. :) Also please imagine that Cain's smiley wasn't sideways. xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein RBG plays 'let's avoid Cain' for the thousandth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehum. To anyone still reading this, I'm very sorry for the delay. Real life etc etc. On the up side this one is a bit longer than usual, and I'm still not out of steam to write another. So hurrah!
> 
> Thankyou so much for all the encouragement and suggestions. <3

Dear Diary,

I realise it has been a while since I last wrote, however I’m sure your inanimate self would agree that it was perfectly necessary to put you in quarantine for enough time that I could be absolutely sure that you weren’t going to explode. Or secrete poison. Or somehow punch me in the face. Sort of like someone jumping out a cake but with an angry fighter somehow jumping out of a book to sucker-punch me.

I’m also sorry that when I retrieved you the last time -from the bottom of my bag, in the bottom of my drawer, underneath anything I could find at the time- that I immediately threw you back in (under even more things, which come to think of it might explain what happened to Aramis’ shirt).

The personal note aside, I suppose I could just find it complimentary that Cain took the time of day to draw me some (rather intimate) stick figure pictures. Perhaps this could be interpreted as a peace offering, or as an expression of his inner artist desperate to break out. Or perhaps I misinterpreted the drawings as being something else entirely, when in actual fact they represented me being killed via skewering on a rather oversized sword.

Change of plan, we need slightly longer apart, diary.

 

Dear Diary,

Alright attempt 2. In the interest of properly cataloguing my life in preparation for its imminent end, I suppose I should fill in the gap from when you were tragically taken from me.

Simply put, someone managed to take you whilst I was focused on drying my shirt and had left my bag on the bench. This mainly led to a great deal of frantic panicking and an evening of Aramis constantly questioning me as to why I was biting my nails down to nubs.

I sort of assumed that one of the less friendly navigators (I could name names) had decided to hide my bag somewhere for some bizarre reason (slow Friday?), though this was quickly quashed as a theory when Cain’s friend/lackey/cheerleader/cohort/consort handed it back to me in the middle of a corridor, then wandered off whilst I stood there like some kind of horrified scarecrow.

Despite my best efforts to assume that this was some kindly act of returning lost property (sans the snack food I had in there; everything besides the apple was conspicuously absent), the ‘entry’ on the next new page effectively ended that admittedly optimistic line of thought. Luckily this coincided with my day off, and enabled me to effectively hide under my blanket wondering if I could actually die of embarrassed horror.

So here we are diary, hastily writing an entry before I ~~follow Aramis to~~ go to work. As always, if I’m murdered horribly, tell my mother I love her.

 

Dear Diary,

I live!

 

Dear Diary,

I… somewhat regret yesterday’s excitement at the prospect of living. In fact I’d like to rethink the current benefits of it all together.

Today I managed to be in the cafeteria at the same time as Cain. I also managed to freeze in horror for just long enough to receive the most self-adulating smile I have ever seen. Complete with wink and point. 

After this I did the mature thing and ran back to my room to find and follow Aramis around until he could physically remove me (solvent may have been used to do so).

 

Dear Diary, 

And thus begins the most woeful round of ‘avoiding Cain’ to date. Honestly at this point I may just try and apply for an honourable discharge. Or dishonourable discharge. Or maybe just ask them to open the hatches and let me float into oblivion and imminent explosion.

So yes, I was spotted again, more grinning, some laughing. Very glad that he and the friend/lackey/cheerleader/cohort/consort/attendant/admirer are enjoying themselves.

 

Dear Diary,

Maybe another drinking night to drown my sorrows wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. After all, it’s not as if I HAVE to take Keeler and thus invite alcohol poisoning.

 

Dear Diary,

Even drinking without Keeler is not safe!

Though really, I’m not sure why I’m surprised at the idea that Cain would go out to drink. I suppose I thought that traumatising me whilst out drinking was solely Keeler’s pleasure, and that the universe would thus consider it a cosmic imbalance of sorts to also add Cain to the potential dangers of drinking (perhaps the universe is trying to tell me to abstain).

I did feel slightly safer being with Aramis (who I’m really not sure noticed my peril at all, isn’t drink marvellous?), but I’m fairly certain those gestures Cain was making at me were wholly inappropriate no matter how many drinks were involved.

Happily, after 5minutes of staunchly staring at the bar, he seemed to decide that he was more interested in his friend/lackey/cheerleader/cohort/consort/attendant/admirer/ sycophant/doter anyway. So that was sort of interesting. 

I’m probably understanding the situation wrongly again though, after all, I’d probably know if something had happened with Abel. Or I’d maybe know. Actually I suppose I wouldn’t know at all. 

Sorry diary, even a mild hangover is detrimental to my thought patterns and common sense.

 

Dear Diary,

I thoroughly examined Abel (which was difficult, he’s going to think I have rosacea or something), and he doesn’t seem to be distressed, so no break-up there it seems.

Not that I would be happy for Abel to go through a break-up or anything. Just you know… I mean… well I’m sure he can do better than Cain, really! Maybe he could find someone nicer. I’m sure there’s something nicer.

I think my entire body may be blushing. I’m going to go hide in the bathroom in case Aramis comes back.


End file.
